


Loving You Is Easy

by aurics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and sickeningly sweet, i just want these two to be cute and dumb together okay, toe-curlingly cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/pseuds/aurics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is a bit of a sap who hasn't read enough romance novels to carry out a decent proposal. But thankfully, neither has Sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> (Sort of late) Birthday fic for Sawamura Daichi! Ha...hahaha...hahah... I think I'm just using their birthdays as an excuse to write self-indulgent fics lmao. But well! I just wanted some married fluff for papa and mama crow. I was pressed for time though hence the sort of rushed ending~

  
“Sorry for making you take a detour,” says Daichi apologetically as he slides into the passenger seat, rubbing his hands to dispel the chill in his fingertips. “It was really sudden. I would’ve carpooled with someone else if I knew earlier, or tried to catch the next train at least."  
  
“No, no, it’s fine!” There’s nothing but reassurance in Sugawara’s words. He flashes him a smile before twisting in his seat to start backing the car out. “Not like I’d let you walk in this weather. Ten minutes and you’d be out cold — literally!"  
  
“Yeah, the snow’s getting pretty thick. The fog, too,” mutters Daichi, glancing out the window. “Drive safely, yeah?"  
  
“ _Please_. I’m probably a slower driver than your grandma.” Sugawara’s laugh is unique — always so full of mirth, like he hasn’t just spent the past half hour stuck in traffic on his way to pick Daichi up after being told about the meeting that would keep him back later than usual. Sugawara's eyes crinkle at the edges with his neat row of teeth on full display, cheeks decorated with subtle dimples that make any hint of fatigue or lethargy absent from his face. The sight should be familiar to Daichi by now, but every smile sends Daichi falling head-over-heels again for his lover.  
  
Poking Sugawara’s thigh with a finger, Daichi manages to redirect the silver-haired man’s attention. “Where’s my welcome kiss?"  
  
Sugawara laughs again, immediately changing gears to stop the car. He pays no attention to the fact that they’re practically sprawled across one of the roads into the parking lot (the place is empty anyway) as he grabs the sleeves of Daichi’s coat to bring their mouths together in a slightly open-mouthed kiss, the lingering of a smile still between his lips. Fingers find their way to Daichi’s short, dark hair, massaging his scalp lightly and he hums in contentment while Daichi’s icy fingers slide up to gently cradle Sugawara’s face.  
  
His boyfriend pulls away too soon and Daichi almost whines, just managing to turn it into a disapproval grunt before he dives in for another kiss, pecking Sugawara on his beauty mark as a cherry on top. Sugawara chuckles again, brushing the pad of his thumbs on Daichi’s still-cold cheeks and the loving gaze in his eyes doesn’t wane.  
  
“I’m dating a big baby,” he mutters jokingly.  
  
Daichi shifts in his seat.  


 

 

-

 

 

  
  
As the (now former) captain of Karasuno's volleyball team, Daichi has had to do a lot of quick-thinking. It never really showed, but his mind was always in constant motion — dealing with rowdy and obstinate first-years (not naming names, but  _Kageyama and Hinata_ ) was only one problem amongst the many he had to solve. When to push the team to their limits, when to back off and let them rest; what to say to the team during a particularly demotivating situation, where to take them to buy Chinese dumplings when the Foothill Store was closed. Both on and off the court, Daichi had found himself in many crises, but he had never once let them faze him. Maybe it was because of the trust his teammates had put on him that he’d never wavered in any decision he had to make.  
  
 _Until now_ , he thinks as he takes a peek at his boyfriend over the rim of his mug. Sugawara’s fixated on a particular page of the newspaper, frowning like he’s trying to decode something.  
  
“What’re you reading?"  
  
“Ah, nothing.” Sugawara waves the question away, lazily flipping over to the next page. “More sugar in that tea?"  
Daichi shakes his head. “No. It’s perfect."  
  
When Sugawara returns the compliment with a toothy grin, Daichi feels his insecurities crawling up his back again. He’s always been sure-footed. So why is he hesitating now?  
  
He groans quietly. He didn’t even contemplate asking Sugawara out this much, all those years ago.  
  
(Maybe because it was only  _natural_ , that the captain and vice-captain should be a ‘thing'. They were practically already dating anyway, according to Nishinoya, considering how many hours Sugawara spent by Daichi’s side even outside of practice time.  
  
“The only thing cockblocking you guys,” Nishinoya had said with a hand on his hip, ignoring Hinata's faraway protest of Nishinoya becoming just as vulgar as Kageyama, “are lessons at school. Really."  
  
And Sugawara hadn’t even batted an eyelash when he agreed to the lunch invitation happily while getting their usual coffee fix. It was natural, effortless.)  
  
 _Is he worried that everything wouldn’t go perfectly?_  No, such a feeble reason has never stopped — and will never stop — Daichi from doing anything. In fact, their first date was far from it.  
  
(He remembers the surprise on Sugawara’s face when he realised where Daichi had taken him, and by the time Sugawara had explained why, it’d been too late as Daichi was immediately pummeled by a flurry of teases from Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata — the worst possible combination.  
  
“Ah, you probably didn’t realise…” Sugawara laughed that angelic chuckle of his, despite the circumstances. “They’ve taken up the part-time job in this ramen chain halfway through the year."  
  
“No one mentioned it in practice…?” Daichi half-asked, and was about to rattle off a small complaint when Suga unabashedly took his arm, earning whoops and cheers from the boisterous trio.  
  
“We’ll make our orders quickly and have the afternoon to ourselves, I promise.” And Daichi had forgotten everything that was  _not Sugawara_ soon thereafter. )  
  
(Moving in together back in their third year of university hadn’t exactly been smoothly-sailing, either. Falling sick due to the cold outside and having Sugawara nurse him wasn’t really how Daichi had envisioned their first night together, but Sugawara hadn’t complained and Daichi had fallen asleep to Sugawara’s recounts of their high school days — still a tender memory for the both of them even now.)  
  
 _So why is it taking him so long just to ask? Four words, that’s all he has to say —_  
  
“Sawamura Daichi."  
  
Hearing Sugawara call him by his full name is probably more nerve-wracking than trying to receive killer serves. Daichi looks up, trying to placate his concerned-looking boyfriend with a slightly forced smile. “What’s up?"  
  
“Whatever it is that you’re thinking of… just stop thinking,” says Sugawara, eyes drifting back to the newspaper. “You’re making that expression again."  
  
“What expression?"  
  
“You know, the one that scared the lion off at the zoo."  
  
Daichi rolls his eyes. Before he could retaliate, however, Sugawara’s already standing in front of him, slotting himself between his legs and placing his palms gently on his face.  
  
“What’re you so worried about, hm?”  
  
Automatically, Daichi’s hands find Sugawara’s hips, resting there as he turns the words over in his head.  _What’s he so worried about?_  
  
“Koushi…”  
  
“I’m listening."  
  
Daichi hesitates, his grip tightening slightly. How was he supposed to phrase  _it_  properly? Doesn’t he need more time to think things through? For  _Sugawara_  to think things through? That’s right, Daichi doesn’t even know what the implications of the question would be for Sugawara. What if his boyfriend thinks everything is going too far too quickly?  
  
And then Daichi’s hit with a painfully obvious fact.  
  
He hasn’t even bought rings yet.  
  
“Nothing,” he says at last, reaching up for a kiss to wipe the confused expression off Suga’s face. “Just some work things I had trouble with. But I think everything’s alright now."  
  
“… Are you sure?"  
  
“Yeah."  
  
The edges of Sugawara’s lips turn down slightly, and Daichi is suddenly reminded of Sugawara’s aptitude for seeing through every front he tries to put up. But miraculously, Sugawara relents and gives him a shrug.  
  
“Well, okay. If you say so."  


 

 

  
-  


 

 

 

  
“Welcome to — oh. If it isn’t the Karasuno’s legendary captain."  
  
Daichi heaves a sigh, suddenly feeling the urge to turn on his heels and walk straight out of the shop. But if he backed out now, Oikawa would most likely rob him of two weeks’ worth of sleep asking why he dropped by the jewelry shop.  
  
“That was five years ago, just call me Sawamura,” he mutters, secretly impressed by the spotless condition that the shop is in.  
  
Oikawa reclines in his seat behind the counter, tipping his head back to laugh lightly. “Can’t I call you —"  
  
“Not a chance."  
  
“Aw. You’re no fun."  
  
“Anyway,” coughs Daichi loudly. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need to ask you a favour."  
  
The request must have taken Oikawa aback because his usual smirk is replaced by a pout, complete with an inquisitive arched brow. “Really? A favour?"  
  
“Yes. That’s why I dropped by here, and not just any other jewelry shop."  
  
“Are you sure that’s not because you miss me?” Oikawa cracks up at Daichi’s pained expression, waving his hand. “It’s so fun teasing you, Almighty captain! But alright. If I agree to help you, what’s in it for me?"  
  
“Uh. I’d… buy the ring? And you’d get the money? Isn’t it obvious?"  
  
“A ring! I knew it!” Oikawa claps his hands and sounding greatly enthused. “So the Great Sawamura has finally decided to propose!"  
  
Propose. It’s the first time that his intentions have been put into words, and they slap a bright pink flush on his cheeks. But even the butterflies in his stomach are not at all unwelcome.  
  
“Y-yeah —"  
  
“And let me guess,” hums Oikawa, twirling a pen between his fingers, “you’re not sure what kind of ring you should get him?"  
  
“Well, kind of, yes —"  
  
“And you really want the ring to be perfect because your Sugarwara is practically  _flawless_."  
  
“Not really — I mean, yes, he is perfect to me, but the ring doesn’t have to be perf—"  
  
“So you’ve come to Oikawa Tooru because you know he doesn’t do anything short of perfect!"  
  
“More like I was hoping for a discount,” mutters Daichi, but his remark goes unheard.  
  
“Well. Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
“In all the books and movies I’ve seen… they’ve always emphasised that the simplest rings are the most beautiful. Like, just a silver band? Or… something?” Seeing the grimace on Oikawa’s face, he stops short. “What?"  
  
“That’s way too boring. Sugarwara wouldn’t appreciate that.”  
  
“Really? What do you think he’d prefer?"  
  
It takes them a while to decide on a ring — something that doesn’t  _'look like you just picked it up at the toy shop next door, but not like you’ve spent your entire life’s savings on it’_ , as Oikawa puts it — and Daichi has to agree that it’s beautiful. It resembles a square with its sides rounded off, but it rests nicely on the fingers. Its exterior is smooth, made of white gold with a strip of lighter colour in the centre. A single diamond tops it off and even Oikawa lets out a sigh of admiration as it reflects the light off.  
  
“He’s going to love it."  
  
“I hope so."  
  
Just as Daichi’s sliding his credit card out of his wallet, he hears the door open and close. He gives the customer a quick glance before turning back to Oikawa stationed at the cashier — wait, is that  _Sugawara?_  
  
“Koushi!” He says, more out of panic than excitement. “What are you doing here?"  
  
“I’m just dropping off Oikawa’s shoes. He left them behind in the gym yesterday and asked me to bring them here."  
  
Daichi keeps his expression in check, although the thought of strangling Oikawa is overwhelmingly tempting right now.  
  
“What are you doing here though, Daichi?"  
  
“Me? I’m, uh…” he glances around. “I’m... settling a debt... that he’s been asking me to pay for a while! Yeah."  
  
Sugawara raises an eyebrow. “With a credit card?"  
  
Daichi curses. At this precise moment, Oikawa decides to open his ever-brilliant mouth.  
  
“It - It was a bet!"  
  
“A bet?” Now both of Sugawara’s eyebrows were raised. “I didn’t know you gamble...?"  
  
“Shut the hell up, please,” he hisses at Oikawa. He tries on his best smile and turns back to his boyfriend. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just spouting nonsense. I don’t gamble! It’s… kind of complicated. But I’ll explain later, okay?"  
  
“Uh. Okay.” Sugawara’s expression brightens considerably as a thought occurs to him. “But since you’re here, let’s go home together! I’ve got the car — maybe we can grab a quick lunch on our way back?"  
  
“Sounds great. I’ll just finish up here, why don’t you get the car first?"  
  
“Alright, I’ll only be a minute.” Sugawara leans in for a kiss just before he heads back to the door. “Love you,” he adds for good measure, leaving behind a stupid smile on Daichi’s face.  
  
“Ouch, I’m getting cavities.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out. “So… are you going to pay or what? Your Romeo said he’s only going to be gone a minute."  
  
Daichi decides to forgive Oikawa for his teasing and happily swipes his card.  


 

 

  
-

 

 

  
  
Neither of them is really the ‘breakfast-maker’ in the relationship; mostly because their breakfast preferences deviate from each other’s and neither is willing to give up the palette they’ve grown so attached to.  
  
Sugawara likes the classic American, willing to sacrifice a few minutes of slumber to whip up an Instagram-worthy plate full of beautifully-baked beans and colorful omelette (in fact, it's all his Instagram feed consists of, really. And after his 52nd consecutive post of his  _‘Early breakfast for the early bird!’_ , Daichi wonders how he still manages to rake in 100+ likes and Hinata’s wistful comments). On the other hand, Daichi values what little sleep he’s able to get and usually prefers a quick and simple breakfast that he can guzzle down quickly before leaving for work. He finds sausages and hash browns far too troublesome; he's more than happy with a bowl of okayu or even once, much to Sugawara’s chagrin, miso soup.  
  
“It’s not proper breakfast,” he chides Daichi now and then. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” But they both know habits are hard to break.  
  
But it’s almost post-Christmas (almost his birthday!) and Daichi feels oddly jolly — enough for him to get up earlier than Sugawara on a Saturday morning and cook American breakfast; two portions of it.  
  
Roused from his slumber by the tempting smell of bacon, Sugawara pads over to the kitchen. He yawns out a bleary ‘morning’ at the sight of Daichi still in his loose pajama trousers and t-shirt, pan in on hand and spatula in the other.  
  
“Morning, sunshine! Aren’t you looking fine today."  
  
Sugawara groans, taking a seat at their small dining table. “It’s too early for excessive cheese, Daichi."  
  
“Well, that’s a shame, because I tossed in some Parmesan in your scrambled eggs."  
  
The speed at which Sugawara’s head snaps up almost elicits a yelp out of Daichi. “What are you making?"  
  
“ _Made_. I  _made_  scrambled eggs, I’m just finishing off the bacon now.” True to his words, Daichi slides the greasy strips of meat off the pan and onto neatly-arranged plates with a flourish. “All done!"  
  
Saguaro’s mouth open and close as he gawks at the pair of plates. “Am I dreaming?"  
  
“You better not be, otherwise all that effort would go to waste.” Daichi gingerly sets the plates down on the table, already moving to pour orange juice out into glasses. “Mind you, my cooking may not be on par with yours, but I do try occasionally."  
  
“You’re even drinking  _juice_  — that offending fluid full of sugar you’re always complaining about."  
  
Daichi shrugs, sending him a grin across the table. “I have my off days."  
  
Leaning precariously over the table, Sugawara sends a flick to Daichi’s forehead with a mock frown. “Who are you and where has my abducted boyfriend been hidden?"  
  
The word ‘boyfriend’ sends tiny warning signals off in Daichi’s mind, but he brushes them away. He wants to spend a relaxing morning with his Suga — something they can’t enjoy every day with their demanding work hours.  
  
“He’s been drugged with the Charming potion and feels extra generous today."  
  
“What Charming potion are you talking about?” This time Sugawara stands up from his chair and walks over to bend over Daichi, face inching towards his. “I think he’s plenty charming already."  
  
“And you say it’s too early for cheese,” Daichi counters, laughing before closing the gap between them and ducking down for a kiss. Now this — this is sweetness he doesn’t mind having so early in the morning.  
  
Sugawara’s Instagram post that day is captioned  _‘the babe’s cooking <3’_  


 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  
By now — 11:30pm on a Sunday night — they should be asleep, recharging for the inevitable rough Monday morning. Routine is always the toughest to carry out at the start of the week, they know; and have both made a pact to end the night early to avoid any unwanted sleep-deprived irritation the next day.  
  
But Sugawara has put a cheesy romcom on and has refused to let Daichi switch the channel to a volleyball match, claiming that they should diversify their ‘cinematic experience’. Of course, Daichi quickly grows bored, and what is at first an innocent cuddling session has quickly turned into something more.  
  
“Da - Daichi…” Sugawara arches his back, letting Daichi slip his hands underneath his shirt to roam his back, eliciting a strained groan. He nibbles on the pale neck that’s already littered with dark red marks while Sugawara shifts a hand through his hair. “You - you need to get… a haircut soon."  
  
“Seriously, Koushi?” Growls Daichi, pushing himself up on his elbows so he can place a needy kiss on Sugawara’s slightly red lips. Not red enough, he thinks. “You're complaining about my hairstyle at a time like this?"  
  
Sugawara retaliates by pulling his head back down, forcing their mouths back together. Trying to distract Daichi by nibbling on his lower lip and slipping his tongue in the recesses of his mouth, he attempts to reverse their position — but Daichi easily tackles him back into the couch, laughing breathlessly.  
  
“Nope… not that easy this time."  
  
Sugawara huffs in disappointment. “Why don’t I get a say in anything?"  
  
“Mmm. You’re stubborn enough out of bed, that’s why."  
  
Sugawara sputters indignantly, but his retort is cut off short by a moan when Daichi presses their hips together. He mentally curses himself for being sensitive to such subtle movements.  
  
“I love you,” he breathes into Daichi’s ear and a pleased shiver breaks out along the dark-haired man's back. “I love you so much, Daichi."  
  
“You have no idea how much more I love you.”  
  
As Daichi pulls off his own shirt, his thoughts stray back to the pair of rings stowed away in his drawer. He wonders if it’d be too insensitive for him to bring the subject up at a moment like this, or if it’d just fuel Sugawara’s enthusiasm for what’s to come next.  
  
But then Sugawara’s hand settles on his lower bank, and any semblance of rational thoughts dissipate from his mind.

 

 

 

  
  
-

 

 

  
  
After days of _absolutely nothing_ , Daichi is growing beyond restless — agitated enough that he’s robbed off his concentration, which is usually invincible even to the most tempting of distractions. It’s fortunate that he’s on leave already, otherwise he might’ve been put on the spot for slacking off.  
  
Whenever he tries to approach the matter, something always interrupts him; the doorbell ringing, Sugawara forgetting that he has left his phone on the restaurant table, Daichi’s dinner burning, their shipment of Christmas decorations arriving and even Nishinoya randomly popping by. It’s almost as if the entire universe is trying to get in the way of his plans — his very feeble, half-baked plan, but a plan nonetheless.  
  
His distress must have shown on his face because on a night of lavish dinner — Sugawara’s on his winter leave as well — his boyfriend sets his cutlery down and places a finger under his chin.  
  
“Hey,” he tilts Daichi’s face up, a concerned gaze in his eyes. “Are you trying to kill your dinner with that glare?What’s wrong, hm?"  
  
This happens too often, and for some reason it bugs Daichi. He’s always so reliant on Sugawara for everything that he feels rather spoilt — lucky, but spoilt rotten.  
  
He shakes his head. “Nothing, really."  
  
“Come on, you’ve been looking like this a few times, now,” Sugawara sighs. “I wish you’d open up to me a little more."  
  
Daichi winces. “I - I would, but —"  
  
“You don’t trust me? It’d sound weird? Babe, whatever it is, I’m willing to listen, so just tell me."  
  
Daichi shakes his head, drawing out another exasperated sigh from Sugawara. “Daichi —"  
  
“I don’t want to tell you, alright? Let’s — let’s just drop this and finish our food."  
  
A stifling, suffocating silence passes between them in which a mixture of emotions is splayed across Sugawara’s face; surprise, confusion, but mostly hurt. With downcast eyes, he grips his chopsticks with more force than necessary, his hold tightening just like his smile.  
  
“Yeah. Right. Okay, you don’t want to talk about it. With me. I get it.” Daichi wants to correct him — say that he doesn’t want to talk about it to Sugawara because it’s  _about_  him; but Sugawara suddenly stands up, wiping his mouth. “I think I’m done with dinner. Just leave the dishes, I’ll wash them in the morning."  
  
When Daichi slips into bed shortly after, he knows Sugawara isn’t asleep yet. He doesn’t pry, though; simply slides his arms around his boyfriend’s torso despite his apparent stiffness to the touch and inhaling the fruity smell of his hair.  
  
Just before he falls asleep, he feels Sugawara relaxing into his hold, leaning back, and Daichi slides into slumber with lips pressed on the crown of silvery hair.  
  
They can never stay mad at each other for long.

 

 

 

  
  
-  


 

 

 

  
Just as December 30th rolls around (‘New Years’ Eve Eve!’ according to Hinata’s all too excitable text messages), Sugawara drags Daichi out of the house on the limpid Tuesday morning. And it’s due to his boyfriend’s insistence of  _’getting some fresh air’_  that Daichi manages to stumble out of bed with minimal injuries, haphazardly throwing any articles of clothing within his reach. He doesn’t even get to ask Sugawara why he’s dressed so nicely — crisp work shirt and the tie Daichi had lent him for a work dinner party ages ago — before he’s ushered out of the house.  
  
Sometime during the drive, Daichi gets to reclaim a few minutes of shuteye. When he’s shaken awake he’s expecting to be at some neighbourhood volleyball match or maybe another park Sugawara wants to explore.  
  
Daichi wasn’t expecting to see the cafe where he’d first asked Sugawara out.  
  
It’s a quaint little building nestled nicely between the bigger department shops flanking its sides, with a red and white canopy hanging over well-polished outdoor chairs. The place must have undergone renovation a few months ago, because its distinct baby blue walls have been repainted with a dark cream colour, and the furniture is undoubtedly more modern; but Daichi feels a sense of nostalgia wash over him all the same. As if on instinct, he seeks out Suga’s hand to intertwine their fingers together.  
  
“It’s been so long,” Daichi murmurs in awe, turning around to drink in the surroundings that seem to have changed but stayed the same over the six years that have passed. He’s suddenly a little hyperaware of his shabby fashion; thick hoodie and boots, while Suga dons his expensive-looking winter coat and light blue scarf.  
  
“Yeah. We never go here anymore since it’s so far away.” Sugawara’s rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Daichi’s hand. “Glad we can finally make some time for ourselves."  
  
They order anything they can think of, more interested in rekindling the most embarrassing dates following to their first one in that very first cafe.  
  
“Remember when we stopped by that costume shop and you saw a wig that looked exactly like the vice principal’s and you practically  _screamed_  —"  
  
“Oh god, can we  _please_  not talk about that?"  
  
After a while they lapse back into comfortable silence, finding solace in the chilly morning wind that don’t sting their cheeks but rather tickle them. Sugawara’s stirring his own coffee, more out of deep thought than the intention of dissolving the sugar in it. From the corner of Daichi’s eye, he can see that Sugawara’s trying to discreetly watch his face, like there’s something at the tip of his tongue that he can’t seem to —  
  
“Spit it out,” starts Daichi, his tone stern but encouraging. “We’re not going to skirt around each other anymore, okay?"  
  
Worrying on his bottom lip, Sugawara plays with the spoon in his hand. “But it’s… sort of serious."  
  
“All the more reason to talk, right?"  
  
This seems to spur Sugawara on as he finally sets his spoon down to look into Daichi’s eyes. “So… it’s been six years since we’ve dated."  
  
“ _Officially_ , anyway. I’m pretty sure we’ve acted like boyfriends way before that."  
  
There’s a small groan as Sugawara resists the urge to cringe at Daichi’s statement, but he laughs it off. “Well, if you say so. But the bottom line is, we’ve been together for a long time. To me, anyway.” There’s an air of hesitance and uncertainty around Suga — and Daichi finds it odd that the usual ball of high spirits and wisdom is uncharacteristically nervous. “I’ve… I’ve seen your strengths. When you’re at your best not only in games but at work too. But I’ve also seen your flaws. You have lots of them —"  
  
“Gee, thanks Koushi —"  
  
“And,” Sugawara sends him a look that has Daichi shutting up, “I’ve seen you at your worst; when you’re angry, when you’re conflicted, I’ve seen them all. You’ve seen  _me_  during my most serious slumps as well. Our 2nd year in university? Yeah, it was pretty horrible. And I thought that if I’ve stuck around all that time — and you haven’t left after everything we’ve been through, that… we’ll never be torn apart."  
  
Daichi knows where this is going; he can read Sugawara all too well, from his hesitance, to his nervous gazes and now he’s reaching for his back pocket and  _oh god_.  
  
“Sawamura Daichi, will you —"  
  
“No!"  
  
The hand that’s clutching a blue velvet box stops in mid-air. Sugawara’s face is paling, wide eyes stricken and face contorted in horror. Daichi realises his mistake immediately and reaches out to grab Sugawara’s retreating hand.  
  
“I didn’t — I didn’t mean it like that! I mean…” Daichi digs around in his messenger bag, and thanks his lazy self as he retrieves his own red velvet box while hurriedly pulling the receipt away from its base. “This!"  
  
For a second all Daichi can gauge from Sugawara’s expression is utter confusion, before the mystery’s shroud is uncovered and the tension in the silvery eyebrows vanish. The disbelieving laugh that slips out of Sugawara’s lips makes Daichi relax his grip a little and gives him a moment to recollect himself, for reality to sink in; that Sugawara has just rendered days of chewing over the subject useless.  
  
“This isn’t fair, Koushi,” Daichi complains like a toddler as Sugawara’s laugh intensifies. “I bought this ages ago and  _I_  was going to do it. Do you know how long it took me to find the ‘right moment’? Until today, I still haven’t got a clue what that ‘moment’ is supposed to be like and then you — you just —"  
  
Now Sugawara’s positively doubling up, cheeks flushed red and customers are starting to look their way, probably concerned about the man laughing like an absolute lunatic. “I can’t believe this,” he wipes a tear away.  
  
“Me neither,” grumbles Daichi.  
  
“Even when we’re trying to  _propose_  — hey, Daichi, are you sulking?"  
  
Daichi turns his head to the side. “What? Of course not. That would be totally immature of me."  
  
“And that’s exactly why you’re still my baby.” Sugawara leans over the table to turn Daichi’s head to face him, and Daichi is hit with a sense of deja-vu. “It’s almost magical, isn’t it?"  
  
“What is?"  
  
“That we thought of  _this_  at the same time. We must be really compatible, huh?"  
  
“Or just really bad at coordination."  
  
“Hmm.” Arms have looped around Daichi’s neck by now, and Sugawara is tilting his head to the side, pretending to mull over it. “Nah. I like the theory of being each other’s soulmates better."  
  
And when Sugawara makes these comments like they’re nothing in a voice half an octave lower than usual, leaning in to finally close the gap between them, how can Daichi resist?  
  
“Yes,” Sugawara finally says when they break apart, and it seems like they’re the only two people sitting in the cafe, lost in their own bubble where time is warped and they’re reliving the past five, six years they’ve spent together. “Yes, I will, Sawamura. I will, I will, I will."  
  
“Good,” Daichi nips at his lips one last time. “Because I will, too."

 

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

  
  
During the drive back home (in which Daichi and Sugawara can’t keep their hands to themselves) Daichi suddenly asks:  
  
“So which set of rings should we refund?"  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
(They end up refunding neither.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
